Numerous activities involve the handling of pungent liquids. For example, deer hunters may utilize doe urine to act as an attractant, as well as a cover scent. Alternately or additionally, buck urine or oils secreted from the tarsal glands may also be used. In one technique, a hunter may use a drag line terminating in a mass of material onto which deer urine has been applied to spread the scent of the urine in the hunting area.
Unfortunately, during this process, which is typically performed in wooded areas, it can be difficult to avoid spilling this liquid or otherwise inadvertently contacting the liquid, that likewise permeates the hunter's person and gear, or both. This spillage may not only be undesirable for purposes of the hunt, but almost certainly is undesirable once the hunter returns home and needs to store the gear.
There is a need in the art for an improved apparatus that minimizes these shortcomings.